Aria et Ranne dans Brutal Anâl 4
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Deux auteures de fanfiction yaoi se rencontre en vrai. Aria avait peur que leur lien se brise en se voyant, mais au final leur liens s'approfondiront LEMON YURI ARIA/RANNE XD


Je tiens à rassuré, le titre n'a rien à voir avec la fiction xD (C'est mon copain qui l'a soufflé!) et j'ai décider de le gardez parce que ça me faisait bien marrer xD  
Suite à un délire sur Twitter, j'ai décidée de faire un os sur mes chères copines Aria et Ranne. Au passage Aria, tu habites en France dans cet os ! Oui ! Parce que je le veux ! u_u bien xD  
Bonne lecture amies insectes gobeur de vagin.

* * *

Sur le magnifique réseau qu'est Twitter, deux jeunes demoiselles, si elles étaient bien des jeunes filles, on ne sait jamais avec internet, se chamaillaient en déconnant, sur la date de sortie du prochain chapitre de « _Après la fin du monde_ » suite à cela, les deux internautes qui se nommaient l'une Aria et l'autre Ranne, entretenaient une conversation de Sadomaso et très vite une idiote les rejoins, ne comprenant pas du tout la conversation qu'elle entretenait. Fallait peut-être qu'elle arrête de boire de la vodka en pleine mâtiné.

« j'ai très envie d'écrire un SM sur vous deux pour que vous soyez gênées » avait écrit la fameuse Powo, très sérieuse et quelque peu excité.

Devant son ordinateur, Aria était choquer et gênée. Un... Quoi ?  
Sa gêne ne fit qu'augmenter en voyant que Ranne, alias maman pédo, voulait voir ce fameux Os. Putain n'y avait-il donc que des pervers sur le net... Elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, observant le couché de soleil en tirant la moue. Qui ne l'était pas aussi ? Elle-même l'était, mais ne le montrait pas tant que cela. Elle soupira et partit en vitesse dans la cuisine, y récupérant un verre d'eau, histoire d'étancher sa soif et retourna devant son ordinateur, regardant les notifications. Voilà maintenant qu'on parlait de la taille de sa poitrine. Putain, cet escargot débile devait être certainement un homme ! Un putain de vieux pervers qui aurait six jeunes filles ligotées dans sa cave... Quoi que non, cela serait plutôt Ranne.  
La jolie blonde aux yeux bleu rigola cependant et continua la conversation délirante.  
Une heure après elle regarda ces mails, constatant un nouveau message de Ranne, avec qui elle passait énormément de temps à discuter dessus, parlant de tout et de rien, discutant normalement, sans que celle-ci lui lance à chaque fois des remarques perverse. Certes, cela est marrant, mais pour des conversations sérieuses ça aurait été gonflant et désespérant. Elle était contente de s'être trouvée une amie sincère.  
Amie qui lui faisait ressentir des sentiments d'étrange.  
Elle lut son message et répondit, ornant son visage d'un petit sourire enjôleur.  
C'était étrange.  
Pouvoir se lier si facilement d'amitié avec des personnes sur le net. En vrai, cela lui prenait du temps, et au final, ces amis n'en étaient pas, juste des garces.  
Mais c'était bon. Sa rencontre avec Ranne l'avait épanouie. Elle s'amusait énormément.  
Tout en écrivant son dernier chapitre pour sa fiction « _La cohabitation de deux psychopathes_ » elle discutait avec son amie, parlant des projets qu'elle avait pour demain, qui se résumait à dormir jusqu'à treize heures et à pratiquer son sport préférer, surfer sur le net jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. ÇA, c'était une journée bien remplie !

Alors qu'elle buggait sur un passage, la nouvelle réponse de Maman pédo la surpris et lui donna un coup de soleil aux joues.

-Une sortie au Kawaii Café demain ça te dit ?

Elle déglutit. Une sortie... Ça signifiait qu'elle devait se voir en vrai. Elle paniqua, complètement gênée. Pas qu'elle avait peur de tomber sur un vieux pervers, non elle avait déjà discuté avec elle via Skype et web cam, mais la voir pour de vrai la terrorisait. Elle avait envie de la rencontrer, mais... Et si elles ne s'entendaient pas ? Et si en vrai, Ranne allait s'ennuyer avec elle ? Et si leur amitié se détruisait à jamais ? Elle n'avait pas envie de la perdre. Après tout peut être que leurs différences d'âges pourrait être un problème. Maman pédo avait vingt ans et elle que quinze, et peut être qu'elle était plus sérieuse en vrai. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Elle réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes, déglutis une nouvelle fois, tapa sa réponse et lui envoya.

-Treize heures, c'est bon ?

* * *

Muni d'une tête de panda comme chapeau, et habillé d'un débardeur, d'un jean et de chaussure noir, elle se rendait, lentement, au Kawaii Café, le ventre noué, la tête baissée et les joues rouges. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Elle se le demandait encore. Elle espérait du plus profond de son âme que celle-ci est eue un empêchement et qu'au final, elle ne se rencontre jamais. Elle regarda la route et réfléchie. « Et si j'lui disais que j'ai eu un problème ?... »

-Non Aria, aller reprends-toi ! T'es un panda ! Cria-t-elle dans la rue en levant le bras... Bon non ferme ta gueule en faite, mais prend ton courage à deux mains quoi, merde !

Les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient sur le trottoir la regardèrent avec un air dubitatif alors que deux petites étoiles brillaient dans ces yeux. Elle allait le faire ! Elle allait la voir et lui parler comme elle le faisait d'habitude ! Elle...  
Son nom retenti au loin. Une voix aigüe l'appelait. Elle se crispa et sa respiration fut saccadée alors que des bras entourèrent sa taille, qu'une forte poitrine se colla à son dos et qu'une tête avec une chevelure châtaine se posa sur son épaule en émettant un « Bonjour Aria d'amour ! »  
La jeune blonde ne sursauta pas, ne cria pas non plus. Non. Elle s'évanouit.

-Aria ?!

Ranne, complètement inquiète, la maintenue, empêchant l'évanoui de tomber sur le sol sale. Pauvre Aria, elle était si fragile.

La fille aux yeux noisette avait transportée et déposée son amie à peine plus petite qu'elle sur un banc qui reprit ces esprits quelques minutes après, remerciant et rassurant la mère pédo qui après s'être calmé lui fit enfin une bise colorant les joues d'Aria d'un rouge foncé. Pourquoi était-elle donc si gêner ? Elle ne le savait pas... Où peut être que... Non.  
Elle prit enfin son courage à deux mains et discuta avec son amie se relevant et partant vers le Kawaii Café.

Cette journée était sans doute une des meilleures qu'elle avait passée. Elle avait eu quelque bégaiement au début, qui avait fait rire sa camarade, mais très vite, elle fut à l'aise et elle s'était éclatée avec elle. Par la suite les deux demoiselles étaient parties passer le reste de la journée dans un centre commercial, achetant deux trois mangas, et carte pokemon, pour le fun et parce qu'il sont mignon.  
Aria était vraiment heureuse, et regrettait le moment où elle devrait rentrer chez elle.  
Quoi que, elle n'était pas obligée...Cela faisait quatre jours que ces parents étaient partie en croisière en amoureux, et que ces deux sœurs s'étaient barrés de la maison, certainement avec des garçons et elle, elle restait là pour surveiller son magnifique taudis toute seule et mon dieu, que cela était horrible.  
Timidement, elle demanda à Ranne si elle pouvait dormir chez elle ce soir, celle-ci l'avait prévenue qu'elle l'enfermerais dans sa cave pour son jeune âge ce qui avait fait rire la blondinette qui répondu d'une voix mielleuse « ho oui enferme moi dans ta cave » qui avait amusé et fait rougir maman pedo.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber. Les yaoist se dirigeait vers l'appartement de la pédophile continuant de discuter. Ranne passa devant et ouvrit la porte et fit entrer sa camarade qui regarda d'un œil curieux les différents endroits, visitant la maison de celle-ci.  
C'était petit mais confortable, l'appartement de son amie lui plaisait beaucoup. Ranne lui avait dit qu'elle vivait seule depuis quelques mois déjà, son histoire d'amour s'étant terminée, bien qu'elle gardait contact avec lui car malgré tout il restait de très bons amis. Après avoir examiné chaque endroit, elle s'assit sur le canapé en s'étirant.

-Et moi qui pensait que j'allais tomber sur un enfant nu qui m'ouvrirait la porte... Je suis déçu !  
-Il sont dans la cave c'est pour ça plaisanta la plus âgée.  
-T'as vraiment une cave ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.  
-c'est normal, elle se trouve en dessous du canapé. Tire-le et tu verras une trappe.

Aria releva la tête interloquée. Elle commença à tirer le canapé lorsque la voix de son amie se refit entendre

-Cependant, si tu ouvres cette trappe et que tu y descends, prépare-toi as te faire attacher et à te faire sauter dessus, dit-elle soudainement d'un ton sérieux.  
-Tu caches quelque chose las bas ? Demanda-t-elle amusé.  
-Oui, mon plus grand secret.  
-Des cordes ?  
-Si tu savais gamine.

Aria déglutis et repoussa le divan en vitesse, faisant rire et sourire la maitresse de maison qui se gratta la tête.

-Je vais prendre une douche, j'ai trop chaud ! Fit, elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.  
-Ok ! Je peux venir te regarder ? Taquina Aria avec un grand sourire aux lèvres  
-Je ne dirais jamais non, gamine fit elle en essayant d'imiter la voix du Patron avant de rentrer dans la salle et de fermez celle-ci, claquant légèrement la porte. Aria avait frissonné, pourquoi ? Elle chassa des pensées malsaines et regarda le canapé.  
Géniale ! Maintenant elle était intriguée par ce qui se cachait la dedans ! Elle commença à se diriger vers la chambre de Ranne lorsqu'elle entendu de l'eau couler. Elle venait certainement de commencer à se laver... Elle tourna la tête et fixa une nouvelle fois le canapé marron, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
Si elle le faisait vite et sans bruit, elle ne le remarquerait pas... Et puis il n'y avait peut-être rien... Et puis son amie plaisantait peut-être !

Peut-être...  
« Et merde ! » Pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le canapé et en le tirant doucement. Elle contourna celui-ci et aperçu la fameuse trappe. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient lorsqu'elle attrapa la poigne et qu'elle la tira.  
À son plus grand bonheur, il n'avait émis aucun bruit. Elle déglutit en voyant l'escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. L'interrupteur était peut-être en bas ? Elle prit son courage a deux mains et descendit en vitesse, évitant de faire du bruit. Elle prit son téléphone essayant de se donner un peu de lumières et continua de descendre. Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas qu'il manquait une marche et perdit l'équilibre avant de tomber en avant en criant. L'atterrissage ne fut pas douloureux, au contraire, le sol était doux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Se demanda la pauvre blondinette en cherchant son téléphone, en vin, tout ce qu'elle touchait était... Pelucheux ? Elle se releva difficilement et toucha le mur, recherchant l'interrupteur et lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin, la pièce s'illuminant, elle resta bouche-bée. Hormis une petite table, une chaise et un lit au fond de la salle, toute la pièce était remplie de peluche de Télétubies. Des minuscules, des petites, des moyennes des grande et des géantes. Il n'y avait que cela. Elle resta buggé pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une main mouillée se pose sur son épaule la faisant hurler de peur.  
Continuant de hurler, elle s'enfuit au fond et se retourna enfin pour voir Ranne entrain de rigoler, une serviette accrochée autour d'elle

-Putain tu ma fait peur Salope ! Plus jamais tu me refais ça ! Pleura presque Aria en tremblant.  
-Tu est descendu dans mon repère... Fit elle en s'arrêtant de rire.

-Tu a vu mon terrible secret...  
-Q-q-quoi que tes fans des télétubies ? Mais c'est rien, on s'en fout hein, fit elle en rigolant gênée.  
-Te souviens-tu de ce que j'ai dit ?

Aria déglutis.

-Non...  
-Alors je vais te rafraichir la mémoire gamine. Si tu ouvres cette trappe et que tu y descends, prépare-toi as te faire attacher et à te faire sauter dessus. Fit-elle avec un sourire vicieux.

Elle déglutit bruyamment alors que Ranne s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua doucement contre le mur, collant sa poitrine généreuse a travers le tissu un brin mouillé à la sienne. Leur visage était à quelques centimètres. Elle tremblait et pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son amie sur ces lèvres. Aria ne contrôlait plus sa respiration, et regardait les lèvres rosies avec... Envie.  
Oui. Elle avait envie de ces lèvres chaudes et légèrement pulpeuses contre les siennes. Il lui était arrivé une fois de rêver de cela avec son amie du net, mais avait pensé que ce n'était que passager.  
Cependant, Ranne ne parcourut pas la petite distance qui les séparait. Pourquoi ? Celle-ci recula même, élargissant son sourire.

-Je plaisantais. S'exclama la châtaine. Tu as eu peur ? Fit-elle amuser.  
-Comment ça t-t-tu plaisan-santait ? Mais je veux! S'exclama Aria.

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et la colla contre elle scellant ces lèvres sur celle mouillées. Mon dieu qu'elles étaient bonnes.  
Ranne rougit, abasourdi et stoppa le baiser, reculant une nouvelle fois le souffle coupé alors qu'Aria essayait de contrôler sa respiration. Elle regarda les peluches, rajustant sa serviette.

-... Tu...

Elle soupira, puis sourit en fixant son amie dans les yeux.

-Ma belle tu aurais du me le dire plutôt.

Elle se rapprocha une nouvelle fois d'elle et cette fois, elle l'embrassa langoureusement, tenant sa tête de sa main droite alors que l'autre entourait sa taille. Aria passa sa main dans la nuque humide et caressa les lèvres de sa partenaire quémandant l'accès au palais, celle-ci s'ouvrit accueillant la langue étrangère par sa jumelle qui la rencontra, tournant autour, la caressant avec amour. De sa main libre, elle agrippa la serviette qui s'enleva autour du corps mince et un brin humide de sa partenaire. Elle ne remarqua l'avoir dévêtue seulement lorsqu'elle cessa de l'embrasser, dont un filet de bave résidait au coin des lèvres de la plus grande qui avait passé sa langue dessus récupérant le délicieux liquide.

-Je suis désolé !  
-Menteuse vilaine Aria d'amour, tu vas voir ce qu'il en coute de me déshabiller en première.

Nullement dérangée par sa nudité, elle l'a pris dans ces bras, pivota sur le côté et la poussa sur le lit, prenant une peluche verte de taille moyenne et descendit la fermeture éclair qu'elle avait dans le dos, y sortant une paire de menottes et une corde.

-Tu vas être méchamment puni ma chérie.

Si elles étaient dans un manga, elle aurait eu un petit cœur au dessus de la tête.  
Elle s'assit sur son bassin, lui retira son t-shirt et attrapa ces poignets quelle menotta en vitesse. « Tu bouges et je te mords » fit la sadique en attachant la corde aux menottes qu'elle relia à une barre du lit, la forçant a garder les bras au dessus de sa tête. Aria avait été surprise et était trop gênée et exciter pour lui désobéir.  
Elle se réinstalla confortablement et l'embrassa à mainte reprise, alors que ces mains aventureuses étaient allées caresser le corps chaud et doux en dessous d'elle. Un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, elle retira délicatement les seins du soutien-gorge, les faisant passer dessus et s'attaqua directement aux tétons qu'elle pinça férocement. Aria cria à la fois de douleur et d'excitation. C'était si bon. Bien qu'elle le cachait, elle était assez fan du SM et en regardait en cachette sur son ordinateur, supprimant très rapidement l'historique. Hétéro gay lesbienne, peu importait. Voir les gens attachés la mouillait, et en ce moment, elle l'était assez.  
Ranne quitta ces douces lèvres et goba le sein gauche de sa « victime » le suçant fougueusement alors que sa main droite continuait de pincer le téton rosie et durcis par le plaisir. Aria penchait la tête en arrière, gémissant de plus en plus fort, elle se tortillait sur place tellement la sensation était forte.

-Raaaanne... Souffla-t-elle, les yeux et la bouche à demi ouvert, les joues teintée de rouge et le corps tremblant.

La dénommé sourit. C'était tellement plaisant de la voir dans cet état. Elle en rêvait depuis si longtemps ! Bien qu'elle ne pensait pas que la soirée allait finir comme cela, mais bon, ce n'était pas déplaisant, au contraire, et l'amusement ne faisait que commencer.

-Relève tes jambes ma belle, murmura la sadique en embrassant son cou, avant de la mordre et de la sucer, appliquant un petit suçon sur la peau blanche.

Aria obéit et les releva, haletant. Ranne retourna s'occuper de ces seins, donnant des coup de langue au téton gauche tout en donnant des petite tape en bas des fesses de la blonde, lui faisant émettre de petit crie de bonheur. « Plus ! » gémit celle-ci avec envie mais Ranne ralentis. « Je t'en priiiiiis tape plus fort Ranne » dit elle gêné a une Ranne psychopathe qui s'amusait à la voir réagir de cette manière. Aria l'entendit rire et plissa des yeux, un brin énervé. Elle leva la jambe et la passa derrière la châtaine avant de lui donner un coup de pied au cul, surprenant celle-ci. Elle lui tira la langue et sourit sarcastiquement devant l'air étonné qu'avait pris sa partenaire.

-Ah tu le prend comme ça ? Ok j'vais te fouetter ! S'exclama la nudiste en retirant le jean de sa victime.

« Cela ne serait pas trop tôt » aurait répondu la blonde mais si elle l'avait dit elle était sur qu'elle n'allait pas le faire. Ranne se releva et se dirigea vers une autre peluche plutôt grande. Aria en profita pour reluquer le magnifique derrière de sa compagne. Mon dieu qu'elle avait envie de lécher d'embrasser et de mordre son corps, il avait l'air si appétissant.  
Son « amie » se retourna, montrant une cravache qu'elle avait récupérer a l'intérieur du télétubies étonnant l'attaché qui se demandait qu'es ce que pouvait bien cacher les autre peluche démoniaque.  
Le bruit et la douleur de la cravache qui frappa sa cuisse la fit sortir de ces pensée, lui faisant émettre un cri de plaisir. Ranne sourit et fouetta doucement la poitrine généreuse a plusieurs reprise, provoquant du plaisir a la blonde et a elle même également. Elle fit glisser l'objet sur le ventre de la masochiste qui frissonna avant de sursauter en sentant une main sur sa partie intime.

-Tu est vraiment très mouillé Aria, il va falloir te lécher...

Sa tête fut de la même couleur qu'une tomate bien mur. Elle ne savait plus ou se mettre. Elle ferma les jambes, en poussant un cri alors que la main experte caressait l'entrée du paradis a travers la culotte très mouillés de la jolie blonde qui n'arrivait plus a contrôler sa respiration et poussait des gémissement gêné a chaque caresse. Ayant encore la cravache dans sa main droite, elle frappa une dernière fois la poitrine voluptueuse et déposa l'objet a coté d'elle, et écarta les fine et douce jambes de sa belle avant de coller sa tête au vagin chaud et humide. Elle passa un coup de langue sur les lèvres faisant hurler la petite Aria qui essayait de empêcher de la lécher, mais c'était inutile. La grande attrapa le sein droit avec force, calmant la jeune fleur et fit entrer sa langue dans son intimité.

-Wouaaaaaah ! émit la blondinette, surprise en levant son bassin.

C'était tellement chaud, tellement étroit, tellement bon. Aria avait un goût exquis, excitant plus la dominante qui mouillait le haut de ces cuisses.  
Elle introduit complètement sa langue en elle et fit de petit va et viens, massant le sein avec ferveur. Du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Aria agrippait le drap du matelas criant. Pour une première fois, c'était bien spéciale.  
Elle hoqueta de surprise et cria encore plus fort lorsqu'elle sentit en plus de la langue, un doigt rentrer en elle et faire des mouvement de va et viens. L'index fut très vite rejoint par le majeur alors qu'elle avait retiré sa langue et se concentrait a lui appliquer de brutaux coup de vas et viens.

-Enh...Encore ! Articula t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
-Aria...

La majeur se redressa, continuant de la doigter, et embrassa amoureusement sa compagne qui ayant atteint l'orgasme, jouit sur ses doigt dans un énième crie, étouffé dans la bouche de la châtaine.  
Doucement, elle retira ces doigt et stoppa le baiser observant la jeune fleur. Les cheveux et la peau mouillé, celle-ci haletait, le sourire au lèvres.

Elle lécha ces doigts souillé et colla son corps au sien et embrassa la nuque salée remontant doucement a l'oreille droite de la masochiste et murmura d'une voix mielleuse au creux de son oreille « Tu a soif Aria-chérie ? »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, elle avait très bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire et hocha positivement la tête en rougissant. Ranne se releva et se plaça, sans aucune gêne, au dessus de la tête de son amante, colla les « lèvres » humide a la bouche assoiffé qui timidement, enfonça sa langue dans la moiteur soyeuse de l'intimité de Ranne

-Ariiiaaa ! Cria l'adulte en se tenant la bouche, les yeux fermés.

Celle-ci, bien que malheureuse de ne pouvoir s'accrocher à son bassin, se délecta du goût étrange et oh divin de l'intimité de sa conjointe. Elle dégageait une forte odeur, et cela... L'excitait plus qu'elle ne l'était.

Ranne tremblait à chaque coup de langue et dé qu'elle le pus, elle attrapa la cravache, toujours sur le lit et la passa en dessous du genou de sa prisonnier, frappant le haut de la cuisse avec amusement lui ordonnant de continuer de la lécher.  
Il s'écoula a peine dix minutes que celle-ci jouit en hurlant de bonheur, donnant un coup de cravache bien placé, gémissant également un « Je t'aiiiiiime ». Deux mots qui n'avaient pas échappé à la plus jeune surprise qui avala la semence de celle-ci.

-Je te veux encore Aria... Gémis la plus grande, tremblante en reculant avant de s'écrouler sur le corps de sa belle.  
-... Moi aussi... Dit-elle, timidement en embrassant son cou

Ranne releva la tête et l'embrassa passionnent, explorant une nouvelle fois sa bouche, avec une nouvelle saveur (...)  
Après cet tendre échange Ranne libéra une main de la prisonnière et se releva, recula de nouveau et saisit la cravache qu'elle avait lâchée plutôt lorsqu'elle avait atteint l'orgasme et présenta le bout de l'objet a l'intimité encore mouillée d'Aria alors que celle-ci lui présentait deux doigts. La plus jeune fut la première a pénétrer avec brutalité, chose imité par la plus âgée. Les cris s'intensifièrent, les mouvement de va et viens également. Aria profitait enfin du corps de sa compagne, gobant avec ardeur le sein de Ranne, savourant cette merveille de la nature le mordant quelque fois, s'extasiant des cris aigus de la sadique qui la griffait dans le dos.  
En même temps, les jeunes demoiselles atteignirent le septième ciel, se rendant dans un puissant cri.  
La pièce résonnait de leur respiration saccadée. Elles étaient a bout de force. Ranne enleva la cravache et la jeta plus loin, salissant un télétubies au passage avant de rouler sur le côté, gémissant lorsque les deux doigt mouillés fut retirer.  
Une fois leur respiration calmée, Aria complètement détachée un gargouillement survint, n'échappant pas aux oreilles de la maitresse de maison qui saisit une autre télétubies ouvrant la fermeture éclair et récupéra un paquet de bonbons dedans avant de le donner a sa compagne, l'air déconcerté.

-Tu caches quoi d'autre dans tes peluches démoniaques ? Fit la blonde en ouvrant le paquet de bonbons, morte de faim.  
-Tu ne veux pas savoir, plaisanta Ranne en lui piquant un bonbon qu'elle dévora par la suite.

Aria rigola puis fixa son « amie » l'air pensif avant de demander.

-Ranne... C'est vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?

La plus grande haussa un sourcil

-quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais.

Elle rougit et se redressa, se grattant la tête.

-Je... Me suis laissé allée... Mais oui... J'étais sincère... Avoua-t-elle difficilement.

Voir Ranne dans cet état la rendait totalement craquante. Et dire qu'il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, elle...  
Elle regarda sur le côté et sourit et se logea entre les bras et la douce et confortable poitrine de sa première petite amie.

-Je t'aime aussi, Maman pédo, fit la petite amusée qui se prit une fessée  
-Maman pédo est très contente poursuit-elle en riant.

Elle sourit, heureuse. C'était sa première fois, c'était hard et Aria avait adorée cela. Ranne était exceptionnel et maintenant, elles étaient ensemble. C'était merveilleux.  
Finalement, elle n'était plus du tout contre cette rencontre hors internet.

* * *

Vous pouvez me vénérez mouahahhahha XD

J'espère que cet os vous a plus mesdemoiselles ahahah xD bon maintenant je m'attaque a l'os pour lise !

Bisous et longue vie à mon nouveau couple Yuri XD

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
